<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шесть глаз в темноте by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540766">Шесть глаз в темноте</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020'>fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это был всего лишь второй рейс Холдена на борту "Кентерберри", но видимо этот человек был рожден натыкаться на неожиданное.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шесть глаз в темноте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>«Борт 13, ответьте диспетчеру». </i>
</p><p>В тесном кокпите дышать приходилось через раз. Холден немного отодвинул и опустил сиденье чтобы посмотреть на экран заднего вида. На шесть часов от него над плоскостью колец дрейфовал «Кентерберри» — ледовоз длиной в три четверти километра, шириной в четверть, слегка напоминающий очертаниями пожарный гидрант, если не считать тысячи огней, которыми была усыпана его поверхность. Притаившийся за ледовозом Сатурн едва показывал кромку диска. </p><p><i>«Борт 13, если вы меня слышите, щёлкните один раз кнопкой приёма-передачи на рации»,</i> — голос диспетчера разносился по кабине баркаса, подхваченный постоянно присутствующим гулом двигателей.</p><p>Это был уже второй рейс Холдена на борту «Кента», но его всё еще держали здесь за новичка. Приходилось постоянно доказывать, что он не какой-то там мажор-пылянин, а хорошо подготовленный специалист и вполне способен работать в невесомости без няньки.</p><p><i>«Если вы меня НЕ слышите, щёлкните дважды!»</i> </p><p>Впрочем, если эту няньку зовут Ребекка, то почему бы и нет? Холден протянул руку к пульту и щёлкнул кнопкой на рации. Клик-клик.</p><p>
  <i>«Борт 13, очень смешно. На этот раз давай без приключений!» </i>
</p><p>— Не волнуйся, Ребекка, цела будет твоя жестянка.</p><p>
  <i>«Я имею в виду, Холден, что нам нужны целыми ВСЕ наши активы».</i>
</p><p>— Я учту ваши пожелания, мэм, — протянул он на манер бывалого пилота-марсианина.</p><p>
  <i>«Серьезно, Джим, — сказала она. — Пусть сегодня всё будет в штатном порядке».</i>
</p><p>Холден оглядел наружное пространство, где в кромешной тьме солнце освещало корявые рожи астероидов прямо по курсу. Он присмотрел каменюку покрупнее и осторожно потянул дроссель.</p><p>— Принято. Работаю в штатном порядке.</p><p> </p><p>Это был здоровый кусок льда и никеля. Холден подлетел вплотную и щёлкнул двумя переключателями, задействуя алмазное сверло и насадку сцепления. Из-под днища высунулись две механические руки — одна с дрелью, другая с трехпалым захватом. Холден принялся за работу. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтоб перекидать лед в грузовой контейнер позади баркаса. Холден глянул, осталось ли еще место в контейнере. Места было полно, но этот участок астероида уже потерял привлекательность — чёрные тени подкрались к нему и сделали неотличимыми одну скалу от другой. Холден включил реверсные двигатели и сдал назад.</p><p>— Чуточку великоват, — буркнул он.</p><p>Никогда нельзя доверять тёмной стороне астероида. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Холден увёл баркас на другой подходящий объект добычи. Он смекнул, что потребуется минут пять, чтоб заполнить грузовой отсек до отказа. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что уже сделано достаточно. Холден лишь вздохнул: хомячья душа — нору нужно заполнить с горкой. А потом каждую горсть сдать под расписку и запротоколировать.</p><p>Однако, едва он сунул сверло в скалу, как заметил там что-то, не похожее ни на лёд, ни на никель. Датчики показали большое содержание лития, алюминия, хрома и целой коллекции всевозможных углеродных соединений. Холден вклинил дрель в породу и зарылся глубоко под объект. Через несколько секунд, эта штуковина выпала, Холден поймал её и попробовал рассмотреть при помощи наружной камеры. Вытянутая, округлая, гладкая, лаково-красная она выглядела как... здоровенная рыба. Рыба в космосе? </p><p>— Эй, кто-нибудь на связи? — спросил он приборную панель.</p><p><i>«Это Ребекка Байерс,</i> — ответила диспетчер. — <i>Слушаю тебя».</i></p><p>— Я нашёл кое-что интересное. Возьмёте меня в учёные? Хочу разглядеть эту штуку, когда вернусь.</p><p>
  <i>«Я организую, Что ты нашёл?»</i>
</p><p>— Не знаю. Объект предположительно искусственного происхождения. Весит... — Он глянул на приборы. — Весит тонны полторы. Форма странная, как будто заточена под движение в плотной атмосфере или даже в воде. </p><p><i>«Ты в открытом космосе, Джим. Тут вода бывает только в твёрдой фазе,</i> — фыркнула она. — <i>Ладно, вези её сюда. Увидимся, когда вернешься».</i></p><p>Её голос сменился статическим треском, передача закончилась. Холден закинул объект в грузовой контейнер и включил обратную тягу. Сатурн, который ранее стелился над верхним краем «Кента», теперь полностью скрылся позади его силуэта. Тьму разгоняли только бортовые огни ледовоза, да прожектора баркаса.</p><p>В грузовом контейнере громыхнуло.</p><p>— Что за?.. </p><p>Холден, быстро переключился на мониторы внутреннего обзора, чтобы увидеть источник шума. Отвалы льда громоздились в трюме, как им и положено, однако красная штуковина под действием ускорения сползла по этой груде, развернувшись к пилоту, и теперь уставилась на него шестью блестящими круглыми «глазами».</p><p>— Ты, должно быть, шутишь! — пробормотал Холден и вручную перенаправил наружные прожекторы на собственный грузовой контейнер. </p><p>Там, развернутый кормой вперед, стоял антикварный родстер начала позапрошлого века. Сноп света пробежал по алому корпусу, отразился в зеркалах заднего вида, потом скользнул по испещренному мелкими выбоинами бамперу и замер, высветив пять идеально сохранившихся хромовых букв — T E S L A.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Для голосования:<br/>fandom All Space 2020 – "Шесть глаз в темноте"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>